Dynamite Secrets
by crimsonberri
Summary: (RE-WRITE OF NOTHING COMPARES) Cristina Yang was back in Seattle. She had everything she ever wanted, Harper Avery awards and prestigious organisations interested in her. So why was she back? Her life in NYC was fab. Cristina was here to support Alex and Cristina was hoping that her secrets didn't spill out. They were like dynamite. (Crowen; Japril/Merder/Jolex friendly)


Cristina Yang stood there and breathed in the sea air. Having left Seattle a year and a half ago, the journey to Meredith Grey's house on the island was soothing. Cristina felt her curls turn into its' untameable mane as the wind ran through it, so she went in for some coffee.

Cristina had come from New York to Seattle for Alex Karev's wedding. Meredith, Alex and Cristina made up MAC and they stuck together, well most of the time. Cristina had been in New York for only a week after her travels in South Korea as part of a joint research mission with Columbia and SNU in Seoul, before she had arrived here in Seattle. Cristina had been in Seoul for a month and a day exactly.

The research they had been able to do into the prevention of cardiovascular disease had been extremely beneficial and had been a great success. Cristina was now in talks about working in Geneva for the World Health Organisation with the same team. Cristina was still undecided about it all. It was a massive decision and Cristina had other things to think and worry about.

The overhead speaker in the ferry café announced that they were now about to dock, so Cristina decided to go get her car ready. Cristina quickly picked up her coffee, finishing it before giving to the passing waiter.

After finding her car, a new dark red 2014 Lexus RX 350 (which Cristina had bought when she had first arrived in New York), Cristina waited until the ferry had docked and the cars in front had went before driving out onto the island.

In her boot were presents for the children from South Korea. There were also presents in there for Meredith and Derek too. There were some presents for when Jackson and April's baby girl arrived. April from Cristina's phone-calls with her, was now massive and Baby Avery was due in two weeks after Alex's wedding. April had taken over organising Alex and Jo's wedding as she was on maternity leave.

Cristina went over the night she had left Seattle as she drove. It hadn't been easy for her. An offer had just came through from Columbia University's New York Presbyterian Hospital offering Cristina something that just doesn't come around every day. $550,000 in wages per month, a fully funded research lab by about $65 million dollars and they wanted to pay for her living accommodation and if she had children, education fees.

Cristina had then ran into him. Owen who was her ex-husband and the Chief of Surgery & Trauma Surgery. They were on better terms then but Cristina known that she couldn't stay in Seattle as it would've stopped him having his little picturesque family. Owen, he had looked heartbroken looking at her. Like he had been telling her not to leave him, them, Seattle with the emotions in his eyes. Alex had given in her letter of resignation to him as he was the Chief of Surgery and Cristina had been going to do it herself when she had gotten called into an emergency valve replacement, so Alex had done it for her.

"Goodbye Owen, take care of yourself for me" Cristina had said, trying not to crumble or stumble as she did. Owen had lifted Cristina's cheek so she would, look him in the eye as she told him "They gave me a once-in-a-million offer, I couldn't refuse it even Alex and Mer said it". Cristina had seen his emotions show even more, his eyes looking even sadder and it was heart-wrenching for Cristina. " You don't need me here Owen, I was able to help you fix yourself but I need to get away to fix myself. Seattle hasn't got anything for me" "I-I broke up with Emma for you Cristina. I broke you Cristina and I want to fix you like you did to me. I love you, please realise that Cristina Yang" Owen pleaded with her. After that Cristina and Owen had frantically made love to one another for the last time. Cristina was cut out of her thoughts she approached the Shepherd's house.

After driving all the way to Meredith's, Cristina got out the car to hear screams. "Auntie Cristina!" Cristina looked up to see not only Zola Shepherd running towards her but Sofia Torres as well. The two four year olds clung to Cristina's legs as she ruffled their hair. "Hi girls" Cristina laughed as she tried walking to her car-boot. That had got the attention of the two girls. Maybe Auntie Cristina had presents for them they thought! "Do you have presents Auntie?" Zola and Sofia chimed, Cristina was about to reply when she heard Meredith call out "Zola Shepherd and Sofia Torres what has happened to your manners?" "Sorry Mommy" "Sorry Auntie Mer" the two girls chimed in response to Meredith.

Zola and Sofia unlatched off of Cristina at that point, going and sitting over beside Bailey, who Meredith had put down. "Auntie C!" Bailey squealed as Cristina pulled him up into a hug.

Cristina looked about. Where was she? "Hey Mer, where's…" Cristina was about to ask Meredith when the little girl in question collided with Cristina's legs. Meredith took Bailey off of Cristina so she could pick her up.

"Momma" the girl squealed into Cristina's embrace.

**A/N; So here is the starting point of my re-write of Nothing Compares. Hope you all enjoy! Send in reviews etc.**


End file.
